1. Field of the Invention
Cable propulsion systems and the like especially reciprocating cable propulsion systems of the sort used in store services. Also conveyors and power driven transport devices particularly single reciprocating conveying devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cable and rope propelled transport systems, such as a "clothesline" pulley arrangement, is quite old in the art and the delivery between remote stations of a carrier by means of a rope and pulley system is well known. However, such systems are basically very simple and lack the required design for use in modern day banking and similar facilities for transporting valuables between the main bank building and remote cashier's islands. For this purpose, there are many highly sophisticated electronic and similar systems which have been designed for installation in drive-in banks and the like but these have in many instances proved to be too expensive in installation and service for what is actually accomplished and also such systems have proved to be too complex and the electronic and other aspects of the system have caused the tellers and bank employees trouble for the rather simple act of transporting some money or papers from a close building to the island without hand carrying it and without visible transport. Obviously, prior art cable systems, such as "clothesline" systems, which utilize containers or buckets or the like on ropes and pulleys, would not be satisfactory for use in a modern day drive-in bank establishment. It is necessary for security and other reasons to conceal the system below the floor or ground level and in doing so of course many problems are created in that the system is not visible and must be operated above the transport from inside the main building. Therefore, such a system must be simple and dependable but yet must be concealed and sufficiently operable to perform the work. Problems with other prior art systems include the means of propelling the carrier back and forth and how it will be located and operated for simplicity. The present arrangement solves all of the problems involved in such systems and makes it possible to transport valuables in a concealed and dependable way.